Voyage to Destiny
by Jahiro19
Summary: Yuna, Rikku, and Paine go on the cruise of a life time to celebrate Yuna's birthday. What events will occur? Who will they meet? YunaTidus
1. The Voyage Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X/X-2 or any of its characters!_

_A/N: This is modern day, but they still have their clothing. I have to say I love their clothing. _

_April 14th_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my birthday today, and I couldn't be anymore excited. My dad surprised me with a Cruise ship vacation, and I get to bring Rikku and Paine! Rikku was leaping with joy, while Paine just sort of posted up against the wall at school and daydreamed. She tends to do that a lot. Anyway, we're leaving tomorrow on the "Voyager of the Seas," early in the morning. I better get some sleep, that is if I'm not too excited. Talk to you soon!_

_-Yuna (Who won't be able to sleep tonight!)_

The radiance was covered with a thick fog. Yuna walked quite subconsciously, as if guided by her own two feet. Her eyes shot around in every direction only to be disappointed. She was alone. There was a cold feeling in her heart, as she continued her rhythmic stroll. Everything was so empty. Then, she heard it. It was a very heavy flow of water. Almost like a waterfall. When Yuna turned to the direction of this noise, her suspicion was answered. It was indeed a waterfall. Every step she took towards it brought a wave of warmth. She continued to speed up her pacing, the feeling absorbing her so much. It was fantastic! She was about a quarter of the way there, when something caught her attention. It was an extremely annoying buzzing sound. Then, her consciousness came back to her.

Yuna's eyelids parted with rattlesnake speed. Her orbs scanned the room, and when she remembered the events of the night before, a grin overtook her expression. Her hand smacked the off button on the alarm clock, already annoyed by the noise as it was, and she almost leaped out of bed. Her door swung open and a wide-smiling Rikku skipped in. Paine followed behind with her arms folded.

"Rise and Shine, Yunie!" Rikku sang as she entered.

"Your dad said we were leaving in twenty minutes, so you better hurry up and get dressed," Paine realistically advised her, leaning her back against the unoccupied wall.

"Well, we'll leave ya to it!" Rikku then concluded, once again skipping out of the room. Paine and Yuna exchanged nods and Paine exited. Yuna was ecstastic. She raced into her closet and changed into her favorite outfit, then racing into the bathroom and quickly fixing her hair. Yuna clearly was not a high-maintenance girl.

Yuna walked merrily into the kitchen, smiling at her friend Rikku. She clearly could not sit still. The short blonde paced back and forth impatiently. Her face lit up with anxiety when she noticed Yuna. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Let's get over to the Harbor!" Rikku demanded with her usual level of patience. "Your dad's already waiting in the car, Yunie!" Rikku announced. With this, she ran out through the front door. Paine watched for Yuna's response, and shrugged. She tossed Yuna a couple of cereal bars and ran after Rikku. Yuna smiled humorously, sighing and then heading out through the door.

The ride there was unusually silent. Rikku was so anxious that she simply continued to fidget in the back of the van. Lord Braska drove quite calmly, occasionally grinning back at Yuna. She really did appreciate the whole trip. Paine sat still, as usual, her arms folded as her eyes scanned the surroundings. Yuna's behavior was a mixture of Paine and Rikku's. She pulled out her diary, flipping to a previous entry she had been writing about the cruise. She pulled a pencil from her waist pack and began to scribble through the silence.

_The cruise is going to be for ten days. We're all in the car, now, and I can tell everyone is anxious. Well, Paine is never anxious about anything. And my dad is clearly as calm as he always is. Plus, he's only driving us there. Okay, so I'll rephrase that statement, hah. Rikku and I are anxious. This car ride is probably one of the slowest I've ever been on. That's why I'm writing in here again. I wonder what's going to happen. I know I haven't had a relationship for a long time. I never let on, but I really do want to meet someone on this cruise. I wonder if Rikku and Paine will meet someone? It'd be terrible if they did and I ended up alone...that would really suck. I can't have negative thoughts, though. I've never gone on a cruise before, so my expectations are pretty off-balance. I don't know what to expect...Oh, we're here!_

The van came to a halt as the sliding door nearly exploded open. Rikku jumped out, and took a few steps, stretching. They had been in that car for nearly an hour. Yuna noticed Rikku's grin, and it truly was contagious. She even caught Paine trying to get rid of a smirk. Yuna could smell the wonderful sea air, and she sighed. It was such a nostalgic fragrance. Braska walked around to the back, lifting the door and helping the girls check their suitcases. When the suitcases were checked and secure, Yuna approached her father and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much, daddy," She greatfully thanked him. As they parted, Braska nodded to her. Rikku had been admiring the size of the ship. It was supposedly the second-largest on the planet! Paine stood near Yuna, thanking Braska as well.

"You girls be careful, okay?" He told them as a protective parent. Smiling, he got back into the van and departed. As the van turned around the corner in the distance, the three girls all faced each other. Yuna and Rikku shrieked with excitement, while Paine smirked at the two.

"Let's get going!" Rikku suggested quite anxiously.

"The bag-checker told me the rooms wouldn't be ready until one, so we have a few hours to explore," Paine explained calmly.

"Alright then. Let's get onto that ship!" Yuna exclaimed, and Rikku agreed with a leap. The peppy girl ran off towards the opening. Yuna and Paine exchanged glances and they chased after her.

The girls boarded through quite a classy hall. The walls were made with very well-carpentered mahogany. They led into the main hall, which was made mostly of fine marble. They gasped as they entered, deciding the best place to start would be the pool deck. The girls quickly found an elevator hall, where Rikku ran ahead and pressed the up button frantically.

"This place is beautiful," Yuna commented, her eyes shooting around in an attempt to absorb it all.

"I can't wait till we leave port!" Rikku exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"You can't wait for anything," Paine remarked, smirking. Yuna giggled a little.

"That's because it's all so cool!" Rikku answered, knocking on the clear doors of the elevator.

As they got up to the pool deck, they found themselves in another hall. The door, however, was only a few yards a way. There was another button on it, so Rikku once again pressed it. The door slowly, and automatically slid open. "Oooh, Classy!" Rikku commented, then running out into the sun's reach. Yuna and Paine followed with curiosity. They were all clearly impressed with the view. The whole city was in their view! Yuna and Rikku giggled in excitement, while Paine simply stared with amazement.

"This is going to be the best trip ever!" Rikku predicted, her hands clasping to the steel bars. They would soon be on their way.


	2. The Blonde Boy

Standard Disclaimer

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

The evening quickly overtook the day in a sly move. The Voyager of the Seas had not left port yet, but as the moon rose into the sky, the few remaining stragglers boarded the grand ship. Y.R.P had settled in their rather _cozy_ stateroom. The cabin was on the lowest deck...deck two. Earlier in the day when they walked in, they all dropped their jaws. "This room is tiny," Paine remarked quite casually. The room was quite small. There was a door right near the entrance that led to the phone booth-sized bathroom. Two cots were placed in the far end of the room, lying on either side of the window. There was a vanity mirror and a small television, and the last thing compacted inside the room was a closet.

"At least we have a window..." Yuna tried helplessly to make the best of things. She walked in between the cots, drawing back the curtains. Her eyes widened substantially. The water was just a couple of feet below them! Rikku and Paine walked to the end of the beds, and Rikku looked unsure. She stayed quiet, squinting one eye and laying her tongue against the corner of her lips.

"This is like a walk-in closet with a phone booth inside of it..." Paine commented.

"Hey you guys, there's only two beds in here," Rikku stated the obvious. Yuna turned back to face them.

"I think a bunk bed comes down from the ceiling, Rikku. Anyway, the room's just to sleep and to bathe. We're going to be out and about!" Yuna reminded them with a smile. Paine nodded to her, folding her arms. Rikku grinned even wider.

"That's right!" She answered quite happily.

They grabbed their bags, which had been left outside their door. After accommodating the bags in a somewhat empty corner, the girls made themselves at home. Rikku kneeled on the ground and started messing around with the interactive television. Paine grabbed her bag and started rummaging through her clothing. Yuna decided to look into the smaller details. She noticed a plaque on the back of the door, and her eyes skimmed the instructions. "Hey, there's going to be a test drill in half an hour," She informed, them, carefully processing the information.

"We have to put on our life vests and head up to section C-7," Yuna continued to explain, "They're going to sound the short horn six times, and then the seventh time will be a long one. That's all there is to it."

"Sounds easy," Rikku commented.

"Sounds boring," Paine remarked.

"We might as well, considering you never know what'll happen," Yuna advised them realistically. Rikku shuddered at the thought, while Paine just sort of shrugged it off. Time flew by and they found themselves crammed in the small space with "C-7" painted on the ground. Yuna felt extremely claustrophobic. The life vests were rather uncomfortable as it was, but they also had a large group of people around them.

"Ugh, they need to hurry!" Rikku said anxiously.

"How long have we been waiting here?" Yuna asked out loud.

"About twenty minutes," Paine answered with a glance at her watch. Yuna sighed desperately, scanning the crowd. There was no one truly attention-drawing. Suddenly, she saw him. The most attractive man she had ever seen walked right in front of the C-7 group, most likely heading towards his own section. Yuna was breath-taken. Paine tried to avoid caring, but she noticed the shocked expression on Yuna's face. "Something wrong?" She asked Yuna curiously. Yuna_ heard_ the question, but it seemed to go through one ear and out the other. When the blonde man was completely out of sight, Yuna shook her head.

"No, no, I'm fine," She reassured Paine, then forcing a convincible grin. The alarm test was over after another horrifyingly boring five minutes. Yuna's mind was stuck on that guy for the rest of the evening. Dinnertime came around, and Rikku and Paine began to notice it.

"Yunie, you're acting really weird," Rikku commented, as they all got ready. Yuna had been blow-drying her hair, and she looked over at Rikku.

"What makes you say that?" Yuna asked her honestly.

"Well, Yuna, you've been "blow-drying" your hair with a blow-dryer that isn't plugged in…" Paine pointed out. Yuna's eyes widened. Had she really? Her orbs scanned the cord all the way down to the plug. They were right…

"Oh boy…" Yuna muttered beneath her breath. The brunette walked over to the bed and dropped down.

'What's up, Yunie?" Rikku asked her, sitting next to the distressed brunette.

"Well, it's nothing…really. It's just my mind, wondering what's going to happen, that's all," Yuna quickly saved herself. Rikku wouldn't let her live it down if she told them about that boy. The girls finally left the room, and they started up to the Dining room. They would have to cross a strip of shops and mini-restaurants called the Royal Promenade. As they walked up the stairs to the Royal Promenade, they were certainly turning heads. It was formal night, and the girls were required to wear their fancy clothing. Yuna led the three, wearing her beautiful songstress outfit. The sequins on her blouse attracted looks in the first place. Rikku was on Yuna's left, and her body was clothed in a green dress ending right above her knee. The cloth brought out the brightness of her lime-green orbs. Paine had actually given in to Yuna's wishes, and she dressed up. She wore a lacy gown colored a deep violet and raven.

The three met the glare of a golden, lit-up sign.

"The Royal Promenade," Rikku read as they passed under the sign. They noticed a lot of activity, mostly dressed-up folk heading towards the dining room. There were a lot of elderly people, but the girls did not fail to notice the younger passengers. Rikku giggled at a few flirtatious winks, while Paine glared at anyone who looked at her twice. Yuna just smiled and continued walking.

"This ship is big enough to have it's own mini-mall," Paine observed, noting the bright environment.

"I heard it has an ice rink! We _have_ to check that out later," Rikku stated with excitement. Yuna recalled a pamphlet she had picked up in the room, and decided to release the knowledge.

"There's a really big theatre, a rock-climbing wall, a few clubs, a gym, a sauna, and a couple of Jacuzzi's," Yuna informed them as they neared the "Carmen Dining Room". They noticed photographers, taking professional pictures of people in front of a beautiful backdrop. "Let's do it!" Yuna said with excitement. Rikku agreed.

"We're not looking this good just to forget about it," Rikku exclaimed. The three waited in line, admiring the fine-looking people who came and went. They gathered in front of the backdrop, and smiled into the camera. The photographer was just about to take the picture, when Yuna noticed him. It was the same blonde from before. He walked into the Dining room in a fashionable suit. Yuna's smile dropped just as the photographer flashed the camera.

"Very nice!" He said, giving them the instructions for when to get the picture card. He brushed them along, trying to fit more people in.

"Let's find our table!" Rikku suggested, anxiously walking into the dining room. There were so many people! The dining room was decorated in a very beautiful style, dealing with a summer-type scheme. When the girls had finally settled in their assigned table, the ship began to depart. Rikku had fixed her eyes on the setting out the windowpanes, and she shrieked with joy when the ship moved. Yuna felt herself turning to look out the window quite often. An older couple that sat with them smiled at them.

"This must be your first cruise," they observed, smiling politely at the girls.

"Yes, it is," Yuna answered them, while Rikku and Paine just nodded.

"I can assure you, you will have a great time," The older man told them. As the candle lit setting brought so much warmth into Yuna, she truly understood the saying, "Respect your elders." She found herself looking around for that boy, once more, but that only brought disappointment. Yuna decided to enjoy the rest of her colorful, luscious dinner.


	3. An Unlikely Encounter

**Ochako107: Thank you, I really enjoyed bringing this ship's image to life **

**RollerCoaster217: I really appreciate your comment! Yuna enjoys writing in her diary before she goes to bed, so keep an eye out for that! Oh, well, the Titanic sunk on the 14th of April but that's also _my _birthday as well. It's my way of connecting with the main character, I s'pose :-)**

**Princess Kairi: Wow, I'm very flattered. I'm proud to bring you and everyone else the next chapter!**

**Thank you all so much, I love reading your reviews. It shows me you enjoy the story and makes me want to continue **

**And now for Chapter Three!**

Standard Disclaimer

It was around six thirty, and Yuna wanted some time to herself. She would pretend she was full, just to get away from them for a little while. "Alright!" Rikku began with excitement, "Dessert's next! Let's see what these chefs can cook up!"

"I'm not really hungry, you guys. I'm going to go up to the pool deck and look around," Yuna informed them, excusing herself from the table. She stood, walking across the velvety carpet and out of the dining room. What truly was on her mind was that boy. She glared, quite angry with herself. _Why am I so upset? _Yuna made her way to the elevator, grinning at the few people who were not in dinner. As she entered, she leaned against the bar, folding her arms. She headed down to deck two, and made her way back to the room.

Yuna left in her casual outfit, and she decided she'd actually go to the pool deck like she told the others. The elevator ride up was a lengthy one, and she could not help but admire the Royal Promenade during the evening. The main lights had been substantially dimmed, and spotlights of fluorescent colors had been turned on. Yuna smiled a little, but a reminder of her thoughts brought her back into negativity.

As she exited out onto the deck, she was struck by whipping winds. Yuna made her way down the deck, noting the number of couples strolling about. She frowned, trying to find some place to think. Some place where she could be _alone_. She spotted a mini bar in the distance, and just above it was a balcony that stuck out like the thumb of God. _It's worth checking…_

She made her way up a flight of wooden steps, tightly folding her arms. _It's getting kind of cold_. Just as her suspicion confirmed, the platform was abandoned. There were several lounge chairs scattered across the sunbathing balcony, half of which had been folded by the fierce wind. Resting her arms against the wooden railing, she sighed.

_What's wrong with me? Does **no** guy want to meet me? Oh gosh, I think I'm going to end up alone. I can't let anyone know I feel this way. I'll seem completely pathetic. If only I had never **seen** that boy. Maybe then I could at least enjoy myself. Okay, just pull yourself together, Yuna. I'll just, forget about him. Yes, that's it._

"And I thought I was the only one who didn't care about these overrated formal nights,"

Yuna was shocked, jolting around to see who it was. She certainly did not recognize the voice. Yuna gasped quietly when she saw the origin of the voice. It was…_him_!

"Sorry I scared you. My name's Tidus," He introduced himself warmly, extending his hand.

"I-I wasn't scared. I was simply startled," Yuna protected the dignity of her first-impression.

"Whatever you say," Tidus responded with a grin. Yuna smiled back at him. For the first time since she had seen Tidus, she was happy. The sparkle in his bright blue eyes drew the attention of her multi-colored orbs.

"My name is Yuna," She finally responded to his original statement. She grabbed his hand and shook it politely, secretly enjoying the warmth his skin gave off.

"It's kind of chilly, don't you think?" Tidus asked her with a shiver. Yuna giggled and nodded. "C'mon, let's get to a warmer part of the ship. What do you say?" He invited her with his open palm.

"I don't know…I'm kind of tired. I should probably go back to my room and catch up with my friends," Yuna declined with reason.

"Oh, you're here with friends? Me too. Gippal and Baralai," He told her honestly.

"I'm here with my cousin Rikku and my friend Paine," She informed him.

"We should all hang out tomorrow, especially since we're going to be at sea all day," Tidus suggested, smirking.

"That sounds nice, Tidus. We'll meet you guys here around noon, alright?"

"Sounds good to me, Yuna,"

Regretfully, Yuna made her way to the flight of steps. She looked back at Tidus, grinning and waving. _Oh how I'll miss those eyes tonight…_

"G'night, Yuna!" Tidus called out to her. "Sweet dreams," He then muttered.

Yuna entered her room to find it pitch black. She could make out shapes and figures, but nothing beyond that. Evidently, the bunk bed had been lowered from the ceiling and Rikku had taken it. Paine took one of the cots. _I guess I'm not the only one who was tired._ Yuna walked over to her cot and dropped. She pulled out her diary from beneath her pillow, and grabbed a pen provided by the cruise.

_April 14th_

_Dear Diary!_

_The cruise has been so wonderful so far! I haven't acted like it, but I really am enjoying the atmosphere. During the emergency demonstration today, I saw this boy. I don't know what it was about him, but he really drew my attention. We had the formal dinner tonight, and Rikku and Paine looked splendid. I was surprised Paine went along with getting all dressed up! I left dinner early, and headed up to a little balcony on the pool deck. My own little place to think. Strangely enough, the boy from before showed up! I was so shocked. His name is Tidus, and he's a really nice guy. I can't believe I left him there! We could've gotten closer...oh well. We're going to meet up tomorrow around noon, and I'm bringing Paine and Rikku. I can't wait! Anyway, I'm fighting my closing eyelids. I need to get my rest. Good night!_

_-Yuna (Who can't wait to see Tidus!)_

Yuna slipped the diary beneath her pillow once more, and within moments, she had slipped away into her slumber…

There was extreme warmth everywhere, as if the sun had been gently pouring its rays down upon Yuna. There was a flash of light, and she found herself on the cruise's pool deck, grasping the railing and grinning widely. The wind whipped her neck-length hair about, as she found herself struggling to hang on. Her smile faded away, as the wind intensified. She panted as she felt herself lifted off of her feet. She was going to die! Suddenly, the wind came to a strange halt. Yuna felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her, and she looked up. It was Tidus. "I'll never let you go," He told her sweetly. Then, she felt a strange prodding…

"Yunieeeee!"


	4. The Belly Flop Contest!

Standard Disclaimer

"Yunie, c'mon!"

It was the familiar high-tone of Rikku. Yuna stirred, slowly opening her eyes. Besides Rikku's pestering, Yuna had awoken to the low hum of the ship's engine. It was so calming. "What's going on?" Yuna asked her.

"It's nine! Paine's already up at the 'Windjammer Café'. It's a _breakfast buffet_, Yuna, and we're missing out!" Rikku continued to inform her.

"I'm sorry, I was just in the middle of a dream," Yuna responded politely. Rikku grabbed her arm and pulled Yuna to her feet.

"Let's get up there before Paine eats it all," Rikku joked, pulling Yuna out of the room.

"My hair?" Yuna wanted to check a mirror.

"Don't worry, ya look great!" Rikku assured her, letting her arm go as they entered the elevator. Rikku repeatedly pressed the "deck eleven" button, and the doors slid together.

"I'm _starving_!" Rikku whined, grabbing her stomach.

"I'm surprised, Rikku. You ate two and a half of those meals. Poor Frank and Marcy were in shock," Yuna told her with a humorous grin. Rikku giggled.

"What can I say? I pack it in!" Rikku exclaimed, continuing her infectious laugh. Yuna caught the contagious laughter, enjoying the moment. Suddenly, the automated female elevator voice spoke.

"Deck eleven," The speaker emitted into the small space. The doors spread, and the first thing Yuna and Rikku saw was a blonde woman in her bathing suit. In timing with the door, a somewhat pale fist came in to view and struck the girl in the face.

"How dare you!" The blonde woman said in shock, lifting herself up. Yuna and Rikku stared in shock, watching as Paine came into view and hit the girl again.

"Paine, what're you doing?" Yuna asked with surprise.

"Stay out of this," Paine said, noticing Yuna and Rikku.

"You won't get away with striking Leblanc!" The blonde woman shouted, stumbling as she ran away.

"Paine, what the heck happened?" Rikku asked her as she and Yuna stepped out of the elevator.

"That lady was asking for it," Paine told them, "Listen, I finished my breakfast. I need to take a walk."

"Alright, Paine, just meet us up on the pool deck around eleven, okay?" Yuna replied. Paine nodded to her, stepping past them and entering the elevator. The doors closed, and the elevator rose.

"I wonder what she's thinking, sometimes," Yuna commented. Rikku nodded, and the two entered the Windjammer.

After Yuna finished her scrambled eggs, toasted bacon, and French toast, she leaned back in her seat and sighed. "I don't think I've eaten that much in my entire life," She commented across the table.

"Oh really?" Rikku replied carelessly, her mouth nearly full. Yuna raised an eyebrow at the petite blonde girl.

"How do you manage to stay so _thin_?" Yuna asked with an extreme amount of curiosity. Rikku looked up, grinning and shrugging. In another ten minutes, the two had left the Windjammer Café.

"Hey Yunie, I heard they were having a belly-flopping contest around this time," Rikku conveniently informed her, as she pressed the "call elevator" button.

"Oh? Let's go see it, then," Yuna replied with a grin. _It ought to be good for a few laughs_. "Wait, the pool deck is one floor up," Yuna then realized, "Why are we waiting for an elevator?"

"Um, because I like it when the lady says the deck number…" Rikku said childishly.

"Oh, come on, Rikku," Yuna said with a humored smile. She turned and stormed towards the stairs.

"Okay, Yunie, I'll met ya up there!" Rikku called out to the ascending Yuna with a waving hand. Yuna laughed beneath her breath, rolling her eyes.

They finally got out onto the deck, and the sight emotionalized Yuna. The cool wind flew through her hair, and it felt_ so_ great. She walked over to the railing, grasping it and doing somewhat of an excited bounce. Rikku stood next to her hopping and giggling. There was nothing but the warmish waters of the Caribbean around the ship. Yuna looked around, and gasped. The wind was too strong for Rikku to have heard it, and she wasn't even looking in Yuna's direction. _This was where I was standing in my dream! _Yuna forced a smile, grabbing Rikku's forearm and pulling her towards the large crowd around the pool. They found a place with a perfect view of the competition, and they exchanged excited glances.

The first man was up, a rather heavy one. He neared the deep end of the pool, looking a bit tentative. He took a few steps back and ran, hitting the pool headfirst. The crowd had boos and a few cheers, while Yuna smiled humorously. Suddenly, a rather well built man with blonde spiky hair came up to the end. Yuna looked over at Rikku, recognizing the man as an Al-Bhed.

"Do you know him, Rikku?" Yuna asked her bedazzled companion.

"I wish!" Rikku responded quite loudly. A hush fell over the crowd, and quite a few heads turned. Rikku giggled in embarrassment, waving. Yuna's eyes widened and she buried her face in her hands. The crowd turned its attention back to the man as he dived in perfect alignment and made a sickening _smack_ coming into contact with the water. The loudest "oo's" and "yeah's" Yuna had ever heard exploded from the crowd. She cheered as well, thought not as loudly. Rikku was ecstatic. "We _need_ to meet him," She whispered over to Yuna, her eyes locked on the blonde.

"_We_?" Yuna replied.

"Yeah, Yunie, you're my posse!" Rikku told her, laughing. Yuna scoffed, but she eventually began to laugh. Yuna watched the Al-Bhed guy get out of the pool, raising his hands in victory. A woman with a microphone obnoxiously shoved people out of the way to stand next to the man.

"Now, Gippal, how did it feel to hit that water?" Cruise Director Becky asked him, shoving the microphone in his face.

"It was exactly what I needed," Gippal joked with a grin. A majority of the crowd laughed, or at least smiled.

"Well, it'll feel a lot better knowing you've won!" Becky told him, placing a heavy medallion around his neck, "Well done, chap!"

"Thanks, thank's a-" Gippal began to say before Becky pulled the microphone away.

"Until next time, everyone, this is your cruise director Becky!" She said, popping her left leg and winking. The crowd quickly dispersed, and Yuna saw Gippal meet up with his friends…Tidus! Yuna's eyes widened.

"C'mon, let's go talk to him!" Rikku exclaimed with excitement. Yuna's mouth somewhat dropped, and she shook her head, but no words came out. Rikku managed to drag her along.

"Yuna!" Tidus called out when he saw her walking towards him.

"Hey, Tidus, how are you?" She replied with rosy cheeks. She had noticed Rikku raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm doing great!" He replied, then motioning towards his friends, "These are my pals, Gippal and Baralai."

"Nice to meet you guys. Congratulations to you, Gippal," Yuna said, noting that Gippal nodded a thank you. Rikku cleared her throat loudly, trying to remind Yuna she was there. "Oh! Oh, and this is my cousin, Rikku," Yuna told the guys, forcing a smile. Rikku pushed past Yuna innocently, shaking Gippal's hand.

"Heeey, Gippal. Heehee, that was a nice jump!" She told him, smiling warmly. He smirked back at her.

"We were about to go rock-climbing. You guys want to come?" Tidus invited them, a polite smile on his face. Yuna admired it with one of her own, and she nodded.

"Of course," She said, grinning. Suddenly, she remembered Paine was missing. Her eyes shot around, and she spotted her friend near the railing, watching them. "Oh, um, you guys go ahead. I'll meet you there," Yuna told them. Tidus nodded to her, and they all walked off. Yuna ran up to Paine. "Let's go, we're going rock-climbing!" Yuna told her, smiling. Paine shook her head.

"I'd rather not," Paine said, obviously hiding something.

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

"It's just that…nevermind. Let's go," Paine told Yuna, quickly walking back towards the entrance. Yuna smiled. _She's getting there_. Yuna then ran after her speedy friend.


	5. Uh oh!

**A/N: I really want to thank you all for your reviews! CyanideSmiles: I'm sorry! I was responding to reviews from Ch.2! Thank you for your comment!** **RollerCoaster217: I was quick because I'm really enjoyingwriting this story!** **Princess Kairi: Thanks for reviewing!****And thank you to everyone else!** Standard Disclaimer

Yuna and Paine arrived in the sports section of the ship; a large outdoor area with basketball courts, a roller-skating trail, a mini-golf course, and the ever-popular rock-climbing wall. They stared up at the wall, noticing an inward curve.

"That looks pretty challenging," Paine commented, folding her arms. They noticed Rikku talking to the guys, and they ran up to her.

"We're going to be timed, and you three can try and beat our record," Tidus playfully challenged them, "the time stops when the last person in the group presses the button." Yuna smiled at him, nodding. The participating rock-climbing staff blew their whistles, and the guys started up the wall. They noticed Baralai struggle a little, but he caught up. Tidus slammed his fist on the button first, laughing victoriously. Gippal came next, a little grumpy for coming in second. Baralai finally reached the buzzer and the staff person called time. Messily, they swung down to the ground, landing on their feet in a showoff-y manner. Yuna smirked at them. Rikku had been admiring Gippal, winking at him as he walked back towards them. Paine simply watched, raising an eyebrow at the overconfident guys.

The staff swung the gate open, allowing the girls to enter as the guys exited through the other side. The girls were harnessed and hooked up. "The guys got four minutes and thirty seconds," The staff woman told them, wishing them well. Yuna stood in the center, with Paine on her right and Rikku on her left. They exchanged glances and smirks.

"Y.R.P, let's do this!" Rikku exclaimed with excitement. They were all quite confident. Paine acted as if she cared less, but the competitiveness inside her would soon show. The whistle blew, and the girls jumped up onto the wall. Yuna grabbed desperately at each grip, pulling herself up. She _wanted_ to win!

"Rikku, the one on your left!" Paine called over to Rikku when she noticed her struggling. Paine was in the lead, followed very closely by Yuna. Rikku took Paine's advice and made her way up. From the girls' point of view, they could not tell how quickly they were going. They had no idea, as a matter of fact. They simply wished for the best. The outward slope of the rock-climbing wall was brutal on Yuna. She did the best she could, struggling to keep up_ and_ hold on. The buzzer rang loudly as Paine struck it. Yuna smiled and giggled at Paine as she struck her own button. Rikku caught up a few seconds later, sighing with a grin. With unison, the three kicked off the wall and descended towards the ground. They landed firmly, then turning to face the staff member with the timer.

"Two minutes and fourteen seconds! That's a record!" She told them, grinning widely. Yuna and Rikku cheered, throwing each other a high-five. Yuna then turned and did the gesture with Paine. She could tell Paine was happy, as well. They noticed the guys' faces, and they laughed. Gippal had an expression of 'so what?', while Baralai raised an eyebrow at them. Tidus forced a smile at Yuna. He did a pretty lousy job at concealing his embarrassment. _I like that, haha_.

"Great job, ladies," Tidus congratulated them as they exited through the gate.

"Yeah, yeah, it wasn't all that great…" Gippal said, turning away with his arms folded.

"I must say, you three did very well," Baralai complemented them. He and Paine exchanged glances, and Yuna certainly caught them doing it.

"Thanks! Don't be mad, Gippal, I was doing it for you," Rikku then said, walking over to a smiling Gippal. He wrapped his arm around her. _I figured Rikku would be the first to get someone, if any of us did_. There was an awkward moment, and Tidus made a save.

"Man, I'm hungry, how about you girls?" Tidus asked them. Yuna nodded, smiling at him. "Let's go get some food," He said, leading the group back inside.

Down in the Royal Promenade Café, they had found themselves a lengthy table. The restaurant played catchy 80's jingles, and it was filled with the alluring fragrance of pizza. Tidus ran over to the counter and grabbed a few slices of pepperoni, then walking back to place one in front of Yuna. She was startled.

"D-don't you have to _pay_ for that?" Yuna asked him nervously.

"It's your first cruise, isn't it?" He asked her, expecting the nod that came, "Most of the food you find is included." It was a pleasant surprise.

"How'd you know I liked pepperoni?" She asked him, smirking.

"I had a hunch," He told her, smirking back at her. Gippal and Baralai then got up, but Paine stopped Baralai.

"I'm not hungry," Paine told him.

"I was getting one for Rikku…" He informed her, then receiving a glare from Gippal.

"No, _I_ was getting one for Rikku," He snarled. Yuna's eyes widened. There was clearly nothing but trouble expected from that. They both ran for the counter, one grabbing cheese and the other grabbing pepperoni. They raced back, slamming it down in front of Rikku. "Go ahead, Rikku," Gippal began, "I got you pepperoni."

"Rikku doesn't like pepperoni, she's a cheese only type of girl," Baralai then snarled.

"Actually-" Rikku tried to begin, then getting cut off.

"Y'know what, man? You need to back up off of her!" Gippal then said, forcing Baralai away from her.

"No! It is _you_ who is standing to close to this precious gem!" Baralai shouted, pushing Gippal back. They were about to start fighting, when Rikku grabbed them both by the collar and pulled them close.

"I don't-like-pizza!" Rikku told them, letting them go.

"Oh," they both said, brushing themselves off. Gippal and Baralai both sat in the metallic chairs. Gippal budged over to Rikku. Baralai did the same. Gippal moved the seat even closer. Baralai followed. They kept budging inwards until Rikku had no room.

"I'm leaving," Paine said, getting up and walking away nonchalantly.

"Me too!" Rikku shouted, pushing the guys away and storming out after Paine.

"What's _her _deal?" Gippal asked rhetorically.

"You probably scared her away," Baralai muttered.

"What was that, girly man?" Gippal then shouted.

"Don't call me that, Cyclops!" Baralai then yelled, referring to Gippal's eye patch of dramatic effect. Both of them got up again.

"Guys, c'mon!" Tidus shouted at them to stop. "You're making a scene," He told them, referring to the people around them staring.

"Let's take this up to the pool deck, then!" Gippal said, then storming out with Baralai.

"I should go after my friends," Yuna said regretfully, standing.

"I should, too, but I really don't want to," Tidus replied, grabbing her hand. Yuna sat back down, staring into his eyes…


	6. Leblanc's Scheme

Standard Disclaimer

"Um, look, I should really go check on my friends," Yuna told him, gently pulling her hand away.

"Oh...alright," Tidus replied, slightly bowing his head.

"I will catch up with you later, okay? My friends need me," Yuna told him, walking out of the café. She was completely confused about what to do. She _wanted_ to be with Tidus, but she didn't want to end up hurt. _I really hope I didn't just kill anything we could've had..._

When Yuna exited out onto the deck, she saw no one. The fragrance of the sea could not even place a grin on her face. She walked down the deck, searching for her friends. What she next saw completely shocked her…

Rikku was in Gippal's arms, passionately making out with him. Yuna stared with widened eyes, and they shot around in a desperate attempt to find Paine. Then she spotted them.

Paine and Baralai were seated at the small Tiki bar, obviously flirting. _They will be the ones who regret leaving in the end…_

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Yuna thought out loud. She stormed over to the railing, frowning.

"You're part of that _Albino's _posse, aren't you?" A somewhat recognizable voice asked her. Yuna turned, spotting the woman Paine had struck earlier that day. _I think her name was…Leblanc?_ "Yes, you are!" She reassured herself, approaching Yuna with two men behind her. One was a plump man, quite short, while the other was his complete physical opposite.

"No one hurts Leblanc and gets away with it," The tall man told her, glaring. They all had equally threatening expressions on their faces.

"I didn't _tell _her to hit you," Yuna informed her, taking the three for a joke.

"Nonetheless! You will suffer the consequences!" Leblanc told her, "Get her, boys!" Leblanc's men grabbed Yuna, turning out to be stronger than they appeared.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Yuna shouted, kicking the taller man in the shin. He groaned in pain, using a free hand to try and alleviate the pain. The fat one grabbed Yuna firmly, picking her up and throwing her on his shoulder. She pounded her fists on his back, but he had a shield secured on it. Her attempts were futile. The taller one smacked Yuna with the back of his hand, glaring. "Rikku, Paine, HELP!" She shouted, her voice drowned out by the fierce wind.

Meanwhile, Rikku pulled her lips away from Gippal's. "Did you hear something?" She asked him suspiciously.

"It was just the wind," He assured her, then rushing back in for the kiss.

As they entered the elevator, Yuna was tightly blindfolded. She heard the elevator voice say deck seven, and then she counted them walking down five flights of stairs. The place was abandoned! People were in one activity or another, and the Leblanc Gang walked through inactive areas. They were on deck two, however. Yuna heard the hum of the engine as she did waking up in the morning. She could smell the professional fragrance of the meeting room (used simply by businesses). She _knew_ she was on deck two. The direction however, was gone to her when she was knocked over the head with a heavy object…

Yuna stirred as she awoke. The familiar cloth of the blindfold was still on her face. Suddenly, it was yanked off. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. "What time is it?" Yuna said groggily.

"It's time for _you_ to get a watch!" Leblanc replied annoyingly. Her two bodyguards cracked up as if it was the most hilarious thing they had ever heard. "Enough!" She then said, stopping their laughter abruptly.

"What're you going to do to me?" Yuna asked her, somewhat starting to get scared.

"The boss doesn't know!" The fat man called out confidently.

"Shut up, Ormi!" Leblanc shouted, smacking his arm.

"You'll never get away with this," Yuna told her angrily.

"The boss can do _anything_," The taller man assured her. Yuna's fear was gone. She rolled her eyes, sighing. Yuna looked down, realizing she was wearing handcuffs behind her back, and not even around the chair. _Rookies…_

Meanwhile, Rikku had spent the entire day searching the ship with Gippal.

"Where could Yunie have gone?" Rikku shouted angrily.

"I'm sure she's fine! You girls know how to take care of yourselves...I think," Gippal stated, realizing he didn't know much about them.

"Ugh, I'm starting to act like her! Always worrying..." Rikku exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

"C'mon, let's go get some ice cream," Gippal sweetly suggested, wrapping his arm around her.

"Alright..." Rikku gave in, heading back inside.

Paine had found Yuna's spot on the sunbathing balcony, and she was enjoying the silence with Baralai.

"Why are you here with me? I thought you liked Rikku?" Paine asked him, quite curious to know the truth.

"Well...the truth is, I didn't want to let off that I liked you. I would have seemed like a complete imbecile," Baralai admitted, resting his arms on the banister next to hers.

"Not completely," Paine said, smirking. He smiled back at her.

"You know, you have a very nice smile. You should let it show more often,"

"Too much has happened, and it would satisfy Yuna and Rikku too much," Paine told him half-heartedly.

"Paine, Rikku, are you guys there?"

It was Yuna. They had bought three radios for the ship, and Yuna was calling in. "I never thought I'd need this," Paine told Baralai, then pressing the talk button, "Yeah, Yuna, what's up?"

"Paine! Leblanc and her men kidnapped me! I'm only alone because Leblanc locked herself in the bathroom and her men had to go find bathrooms outside of the room!" Yuna explained desperately. "I'm on the second deck, that's all I know!" Yuna continued in a hushed voice.

"I'm on my way!" Paine stated, then exchanging glances with Baralai. The two nodded in approval, then running towards the entrance. They skipped the stalled elevators and instead sprinted down the steps.

Yuna sat in the chair, having slid the handcuffs beneath her rear end and in front of her knees. She had her hands to her use, but she was also handcuffed, or leg-cuffed in this case, to the chair. She shifted powerfully, moving the chair a couple of inches at a time. She got infront of the bathroom door, and pushed back as hard as she could. The lock turned.

"Hey! What's going on? Let me out!" Leblanc shouted in anger, banging on the door. "This isn't funny, Logos!" She continued to whine, pounding on the door desperately.

"Yuna, where are you?"

Yuna recognized Paine's voice, and she was relieved. "Paine! I'm in here!" Yuna cried out as loud as she could.

"No! You musn't escape!" Yuna could hear Leblanc shouting from inside the bathroom.

"Yuna, I need to hear your voice again!" Paine continued to call out. Her voice was getting closer. Leblanc was now ramming the bathroom door.

"In here!" Yuna called back. Within moments, there was a loud bang at the door. It shook violently, but it did not open. Paine was kicking the door! Yuna extended her free hands, reaching for the door and just barely opening it with her fingertips.

"Yuna! Are you alright?" Paine asked her, trying to get Yuna out of the seat. She pulled Yuna and the chair away from the bathroom door, just as Leblanc rammed it once more. She flew out obnoxiously, stumbling and running into the vanity mirror. Paine glared at the blonde, walking towards her with a fierce presence.

"No! Wait! Don't hit me!" Leblanc pleaded, lifting her hands to protect her face. She was actually trembling with fear! Paine reached into the pocket in Leblanc's outfit, grabbing the keys to the handcuffs. She freed Yuna, and Yuna massaged her wrists. She was glad to be free of the handcuffs. Yuna was quite eager for revenge herself. She walked over to Leblanc with a pair of handcuffs, then locking her to one of the bunk beds. Yuna taunted Leblanc, jingling the keys in front of her face. "You're just going to leave me here?" Leblanc asked desperately.

"Yep," Paine simply answered. The two exited the room, and Yuna was in shock. The Leblanc crew was literally right down the hall from them! They entered their own room to find it empty, and Yuna quickly sat on her bed.

"I can't believe they actually kidnapped me!" Yuna commented, still quite shaken.

"We obviously can't leave you alone," Paine told her, folding her arms.

"I think I'll be fine, I just need to be more aware," Yuna replied, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What're you going to do now?" Paine asked her curiously.

"I-I don't know. Just thinking of what they're capable of scares me," Yuna told her. "I think I'll just take a hot shower and go to bed..." Yuna then decided.

"Are you kidding? We have to report them to security," Paine told her.

"I just need to get some rest, Paine," Yuna admitted, obviously tired.

"Alright, but first thing tomorrow we're heading up to security," Paine informed her. Yuna nodded.

"Thank you, Paine," Yuna said appreciatively.

"That's what I'm here for," Paine said, then settling down on the bed.


	7. The Vault

Standard Disclaimer

After a morning of describing Leblanc's gang to the security force on board, the three ladies went back to their room.

"I'm so sorry, Yunie, I reeeally didn't think we'd use those radio thing-ys," Rikku apologized honestly, "It'll be on from now on, though. _I promise_."

Yuna gave her cousin a quick grin, and she nodded. There was no possible way for her to get mad at any of her friends. It just wasn't in her character.

"I just wanted to say…thank you, Paine," Yuna said appreciatively.

"It's fine," Paine replied, then leaving the room.

"Where's _she_ off to?" Rikku wondered curiously.

"To go be Paine," Yuna said knowingly, smiling.

It was around four, and Yuna and Rikku were on the deck, admiring the scenery.

"Hey you two!" A familiar voice called. Yuna and Rikku both jolted around to find Tidus and Gippal, both looking quite pleased to see them.

"Hey there, munchkin," Gippal greeted Rikku teasingly. She narrowed her eyes, but she eventually gave in to the joke and laughed.

"So what've you two got planned for tonight?" Tidus asked them curiously, secretly hoping to spend time with Yuna.

"Oh, well, we really don't have anything planned. Maybe just a little exploring," Yuna told him.

"I heard there was some sort of _dance _competition in 'The Vault' tonight," Tidus informed them, obviously curious about it. Rikku lit up like a light bulb.

"OH! YUNIE! You _have_ to do it!" Rikku encouraged her. Yuna's eyes widened at Rikku. She had just been _kidnapped_ the other night! She didn't exactly feel like dancing for a crowd.

"I don't know, Rikku…"Yuna protested quietly.

"Oh c'mon! You'll feel ten tons better! I _know_ it!" Rikku continued to push her, now actually prodding the distressed performer. Yuna brushed her away slightly, then sighing.

"Alright," Yuna gave in. Rikku cheered, clapping her hands and leaping a bit. She was nearly carried by the wind, but Gippal noticed with widened eyes and stopped her. The guys wished her good luck as Rikku led her back downstairs to prepare.

The evening quickly overtook the Voyager of the Seas, as the calm ocean kept the ship from any unnecessary rocking. The night sky was illuminated with stars-a-plenty, as the full moon seemed to be guarding them.

Rikku and Paine left Yuna in the room to get ready, and they quickly headed up to the club. The last they had seen, Yuna was wearing a rather exposing outfit, but it gave her a very original glow.

They headed up a flight of stairs and gazed at the bright sign. "The Vault," it beamed, drawing all of the people who met its stare. Rikku and Paine quickly walked in, and they were stunned.

The club was spectacular! Strobe lights shone all over the place, and the dance floor lit up in random patterns and designs. Loud, music hits of today were booming over the speakers, preventing a lot of conversation. A crowd had formed around the dance floor, awaiting the competition to begin. Paine and Rikku settled in the crowd, getting a nice view of the floor. Paine folded her arms, her eyes shooting around for that bitch, Leblanc. Rikku was quite bouncy, excited to see her friend dancing. They noticed Gippal, Baralai, and Tidus on the other side of the floor, and they exchanged glances. "We're here for Yuna, remember?" Paine reminded her. Rikku frowned, but nodded. Suddenly, an obnoxious blonde woman pushed her way past the crowd, then standing on the middle of the floor.

"Hello everyone! Are you ready to get funky?" Cruise Director Becky shouted, receiving a roar of cheers. "Alright then, I need you to help me welcome our first two contestants, Johnny Newman and Gabriella Sanders!" She said, and the audience exploded with cheers. The competition was set up with two people going against one another, and the audience would decide the winner of the two. Only four people had had the courage to sign up for the competition, so it would be a short one.

Yuna had the pre-show jitters, as she waited to be called with the other three competitors. They all seemed fairly nice, until the only other girl decided to step out of line.

"I hope that white ass of yours can dance," an unfamiliar voice threatened. Yuna turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Yuna replied, hoping she had misheard the girl. She seemed about Yuna's age, with a dark complexion and even darker hair.

"You heard me, _bitch_," The girl said, walking away nonchalantly. The familiar voice of Becky then rang out through the speakers.

"Hello Everyone! Are you ready to get Funky?" Becky called out, and Yuna gulped.

Rikku and Paine watched as the tan girl, Gabriella, pulled off a bunch of great moves. "Man! That Johnny guy has no chance!" Rikku said truthfully, and Paine nodded. Gabriella spun, then going down to the floor in a Spiderman-like position and smacking the floor. She picked herself up in a beat, then throwing 'the hand' in poor Johnny's face. Johnny had been doing the robot…

"I guess the robot just short-circuited," Paine joked, and Rikku giggled.

"Wonderful job! Wonderful! Now, now, everyone, who here votes for Johnny?" Becky shouted. A few cheers emitted, but not many. "Alright, now how about our spicy Gabriella?" Becky then asked. The crowd wasn't short of its cheer-explosion. "Sorry Johnny! Nice job, though!" Becky told him, "Now, Gabriella, stand over there, please." Gabriella gave Johnny one of those "in your face" looks, and she walked over to where Becky had motioned.

Yuna was horribly nervous. "Beat that!" Gabriella said as she walked past Yuna. Yuna walked out onto the dance floor, with another guy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce the lovely Yuna Braska, and the mysterious Mark Harrop!" Becky then shouted, smiling at the two competitors. The music began…

_I bet you want the goodies, bet you gotta have them,  
got you all hot and bothered, because I talk about 'em,_

_Looking for the goodies keep on lookin' 'cause they stay in the jaaar, ohohohoh, yeah!_

Yuna stepped up, twirling and moving like she never had. She put so much force into her dance, kicking to the right before letting herself slide into a base-runner slide position. She placed her right hand on the floor, pushing up with her feet and sticking them out in the air. She received cheers and applause.

_You think you bad, but you ain't bad,_

_I'll show you what bad is,_

_Bad is when you capable of bein' the baddest,_

_I'm been workin' at it ever since I came to this plan,_

_And I ain't quite there yet but I'm getting better_

Mark came right into Yuna's face, pulling off a few strange moves. He danced in a very mysterious style. It was almost as if he was fencing…and playing soccer all at once. It looked great…but it was _really_ strange. The crowd cheered as his sliding kick spun him around on the floor.

_You make look at me and think that I'm just a young girl, but I'm not,_

_Just a young girl, baby, this is what I'm lookin' for,_

_Sexy, independent, 'gotta spend it' type that's getting a start,_

_I'm not being too dramatic, that's the way I gotta have it!_

At the same time, Yuna and Mark began to dance. They each got one individual dance, and one dance at the same time. Yuna combined a use of her shoulders, head, and knees to create a stylish dance. She dropped, and she won the crowd's cheers when she popped her rear-end, laughing. Mark did quite well as well, continuing his unique style. The music was cut short, and there was applause and cheers everywhere.

"Let's hear it for them, people!" Becky called out, pushing in between the two obnoxiously. "Alright, who here votes for the _mysterious_ style of Mark?" She called out, and it was quite a loud combined clap and cheer. Yuna was nervous, her heart rate augmenting substantially. "And for the Lady Yuna?" Becky then asked. The crowd exploded with cheers and clapping, along with stomping. Yuna smiled, appreciative of the noise. She had won the first round. _Oh no, it's me versus Gabriella…_

"Yes, yes! Yuna has won this battle, but not yet the war! The final round has begun, and it is our exotic Gabriella versus the sexy Yuna!" Becky told them through the microphone.

Rikku and Paine had spotted Leblanc and crew, and they were absolutely shocked. Their mouths had dropped open, and their eyes were wider than ever. Leblanc had struck the two men with her, quite furious.

"All right! Let's do this! D.J, spin that musical _stuff_!" Becky shouted. Yuna and Gabriella exchanged glares, and the music began to play. The lights dimmed red, creating a tense environment.

_I'm feelin' seeexy, wanna hear you say my nameee, boy!_

_If you can reach meeee, you can feel my burning flames!_

_Feelin' kind of N-A-S-T-Y, now I'm just gonna take you home with me,_

_Baby, the minute I feel your energy,_

_Your body's just taking over me, I start feelin' so crazy, baby_

_Lately, I feel the funk comin' over me,_

_I don't know what's gotten into me, the rhythm's got me feeling so crazy, baby_

Gabriella spun, kicked, twirled, dropped, and did variations of all of that!

"She's on FIRE!" Rikku commented. Paine raised an eyebrow.

"No, she's not," Paine replied, turning back. Rikku sighed.

Gabriella pulled off her hip-hop style, shaking her booty with every other move. _Gosh, it's not **that**__impressive! _

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl, I'm callin' all my girls,_

_We gonna turn this party out, I know you want my body._

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl, I'm callin' all my girls,_

_I see you look me up and down, and I came to party._

Yuna did a very convincing crypt walk, then dropping to the ground on her butt and sliding back with her legs. She leaped up in a martial arts style, spinning and purposely hitting Gabriella with her lengthy braid. She sneered as Gabriella glared, then finishing her round with a split and her arms extended into the air.

_So seeexy, tonight I am all yours, the way your body moves across the floor,_

_Feelin kind of N-A-S-T-Y, I'm gonna take you home with me,_

_Baby, the minute I feel your energy, your body's just taking over me,_

_The rhythm's got me feeling so craaazy, baby!_

Gabriella and Yuna went head to head, putting enthusiasm into every single step. The room would've been on _fire_ if it were any hotter! They used _every _elevation, _every _angle, and _every _move to their advantage, until the music stopped abruptly.

"Wow! You need to stop this before we all burn to death, haha!" Becky called out on the microphone, fanning herself with her hand. Everyone just sort of stared at her. "ANYWAY, who here votes for Gabriella?" The audience was roaring with cheers and applause. "And for Lady Yuna?" There was intensified explosion of excitement from the crowd. It didn't stop, either, until Becky was forced to hush them.

Yuna's heart stopped. Rikku's heart stopped. Paine was tense, but not that worried...


	8. The Secret Spot

(A/N: Let me just THANK you all SO MUCH for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I appreciate it. Please keep reading my story, I really am enjoying writing it.)

Standard Disclaimer

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we have our winner!" Becky said, cueing the DJ to play a drum roll through the speakers. Yuna's eyes were closed, her heart beating nearly as quickly as the sound effect itself. Gabriella stood quite calmly with her arms folded. She _knew_ she was going to win. The pause was absolutely useless.

"Gabriella!" Becky then shouted, and Gabriella lit up. Yuna bowed her head, receiving an "in your face" smirk from Gabriella. "Sorry, chum, but you didn't win!" Becky then completed her sentence. Gabriella's jaw dropped. Yuna's eyes widened with delight. The audience cheered with excitement, now that the truth had been revealed. She smiled brightly, as Becky walked over with the glimmering trophy. It was rather large, and the on top was a golden-colored, metallic figure of a person break dancing. Yuna giggled at the figure on top, grasping the trophy and lifting it with pride. Gabriella looked absolutely furious.

"That's mine!" Gabriella shouted, charging at Yuna angrily. Yuna sidestepped just at the last moment, causing the sore-loser to rush past her. She whipped around. "You stole my prize!" She then cried out, until two security members quickly grabbed her and dragged her away. Yuna just raised an eyebrow at the crazed woman, then turning back to the audience with a grin.

"Congratulations, Yuna! I sincerely hope you will continue to shine!" Becky congratulated her quite honestly, applauding her. "Alright everyone, that's it for this competition. Remember, whatever you do, do it with a smile!" She cheerily concluded, winking and popping her left leg. The crowd dispersed and Becky had somehow managed to slip away unnoticed. The club's loud music was at it again, and people were enjoying themselves casually. Yuna scanned the crowd for her friends.

"Yunie!" Rikku called out, running up to the excited dancer, "That was awesome! You really showed that Gabriella freak!"

"What?" Yuna then replied, unknowing of what Rikku had just said. Paine shook her head, realizing it was useless to try and talk over the music. She tapped Rikku on the shoulder, then motioning towards the exit with her head. Rikku smiled, nodded, and grabbed Yuna's arm. The three made their way through the dance floor and exited.

Yuna and Rikku were giggling as they exited, and Paine finally spoke. "Nice job up there, Yuna," she congratulated her rather discreetly.

"Thank you," Yuna replied with a grin. Rikku nodded a few times, an even wider smile on her face.

"Ye-ah! You really showed that Gabriella girl who the real dancer was!" Rikku continued the praise.

"That girl…she was _so_ rude," Yuna reflected, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's called an ego," Paine told her knowingly. Rikku was about to let out another comment when the girls heard oncoming footsteps.

"Yuna, that was amazing!" then called Tidus' familiar voice. The three girls immediately turned to spot Tidus, Baralai, and Gippal, all of whom were looking rather impressed.

"Geez, Yuna, you really know how to move," Gippal told her, still quite in disbelief.

"They're right. That was great," Baralai coolly complemented her.

"Thank you, guys. It really _was_ a lot of fun," Yuna admitted, smirking at Rikku.

"See, Yunie! I _knew_ you'd like it," She stated, nudging Yuna lightly with her elbow. Paine simply rolled her eyes at Rikku, noting Baralai's smirk.

"Hey, let's go to my spot," Yuna then suggested eagerly. They all showed signs of approval in their own ways, and the group of six headed towards the lifts.

They exited out to the deck, all quite surprised by the sight of the evening. The staff had turned off a majority of the lights, and the majestic night sky was illuminated with stars. The pale, full moon seemed to watch over its small little specks of light. The air was filled with the wonderful fragrance of the ocean, a personal favorite of Yuna's. The wind was still heavy, whipping Yuna's hair around with ease. They made their way up to the tower, and they almost instinctively split into couples. Rikku and Gippal quickly made their way to the back together, while Paine and Baralai sat down on the Eastern side.

Yuna and Tidus exchanged glances, but they both looked away immediately. They both leaned against the railing, enjoying the sea breeze as their friends became intimate.

"Y'know, Yuna, you look…beautiful," Tidus complemented her whole-heartedly, nearly speechless from her presence alone.

"Thank you," Yuna simply responded, trying so hard not to fall for him.

"Are you okay?" He then asked her, curious as to her expression of despair. Yuna looked into his eyes.

"_It's just an infatuation…that's all_," Yuna thought to herself, trying so hard to not let his looks sway her decision.

"What's the schedule tomorrow?" Yuna suddenly asked him, wondering where the cruise was headed.

"Eh, I think the ship is stopping in Labadee tomorrow," He informed her. Yuna nodded with a grin. She was hoping to get to know Tidus a little more. "Why don't we hang out together? I'm sure Paine and Rikku are going to be spending time with Baralai and Gippal," Tidus then suggested, smiling back at Yuna.

"Of course. I'd love to," Yuna then answered, glancing back at the other girls.

As much as Yuna thought she would fall head over heels for Tidus that night, she was wrong. She got over her infatuation, and although she still found him attractive, she looked forward to getting to know him.

The night ended quite casually, and the girls returned to their long-awaited cabin.

"Ohhh, I'm _so_ tired," Rikku stated, climbing up into her bunk bed. Within moments, the small blonde had passed out. Yuna quietly giggled in Rikku's expense.

"We have to wake up early tomorrow. We're meeting the guys for breakfast, after all," Paine then reminded Yuna, settling down on her twin bed. Yuna nodded at her, then laying on her own bed stomach-down. She pulled out her diary and flipped to her marked page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've gotten so close to the boy named Tidus, and he seems really sweet so far. I still need to get to know him a little better. I feel a little superficial sometimes, considering I really enjoy looking at him. I-I don't **think **I'm shallow, though…I hope I'm not…_

_Well, tomorrow we're going to Labadee, and I get to spend time with Tidus. It should be absolutely wonderful. I really hope he's as nice as he seems. I've never been to this particular place before, so I hope it's something new…_

_I should probably go to sleep, though. I'll need my rest._

_-Yuna_


	9. Welcome To Labadee

**(A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I'm really glad you enjoy this story!)**

Standard Disclaimer

Yuna awoke rather pleasantly to the low hum of the engine. Everything was still dark, and Yuna guessed it was rather early. She tossed and turned, but it was a useless attempt to try and sleep. She was just too awake. Yuna quietly got up and changed, silently exiting the room. The lights in the hallway were still on, and Yuna glanced at her watch. She smiled, realizing she could catch the sunset on the deck.

As the lift carried Yuna upwards, she stared down at the Royal Promenade. The fluorescent lights of the evening were quickly switched to the duller, daytime ones. There was hardly anyone walking the strip, not taking into consideration the employees preparing for the day. She had actually taken the lift on the bow end of the ship, and as she exited she inspected her surroundings. There was a really strange opening, decorated with a very high-tech theme. The sign above it clearly read "Blast-o Arcade!"

"_I didn't know they had one of these. Rikku would go **crazy** here_…" Yuna pondered with a smile. She decided to skip it for the moment, and she headed out onto the deck. The deck was colored a natural orange by the sunlight, and it was nearly abandoned. There were a few couples, enjoying the sunrise and each other's embrace. Yuna folded her arms, making her way to her "secret spot." Just in the distance she could see a rather small island, quickly getting larger. Realizing it was their destination; Yuna began to anticipate the events that would occur…

"Yunie, where _were_ you!" Rikku asked as Yuna walked in about two hours later.

"Please don't worry about me. I kept my eyes peeled for Leblanc _before_ I settled down. I'm fine," She told the two, noticing they were both already dressed.

"We're going to go ahead and meet the guys for breakfast. We'll wait up for you, if you want," Paine informed her, folding her arms.

"It's fine, I'll be there in about ten minutes," Yuna told them as they headed for the door. Rikku headed out without another word, while Paine gave Yuna a nod of approval.

The group minus Yuna had settled in the Windjammer Café, and they were already engaged in intellectual conversation…

"Hey Rikku, see how many of those grapes you can throw in my mouth," Gippal challenged her, opening his mouth and lifting his chin. Rikku giggled, grabbing a decent number of grapes and biting her lower lip. Paine stirred her coffee, shaking her head at Rikku. The blonde was a little too engaged in her competition to notice, but Baralai acknowledged Paine's disapproval with a smirk.

"Kids will be kids," He told her humorously, receiving a dirty look from Gippal.

"Maybe I should go check on Yuna…" Tidus suggested, attracting Paine's attention.

"She'll be here, don't worry about it," Paine told him, sipping her coffee maturely. Tidus nodded at her, sighing.

"Good morning, everyone," Yuna greeted them all surprisingly. She was wearing a black tank top, tied in a knot just below her chest. Her lower half consisted of nothing more than a very _short_ pair of jean shorts. A pair of flip-flops replaced her regular black boots, revealing her well-kept toenails. She wasn't mismatching, however, considering everyone else was dressed in beachwear.

"Heeey, Yuna, har yu doa?" Gippal tried to speak while chewing his grapes. Yuna just smiled at him.

"Excuse me?" She said, taking her seat across from Tidus.

"He asked how you were doing," Baralai then clarified, obviously used to Gippal's…habits.

"Oh," Yuna said, laughing, "I'm doing rather well, thank you."

Breakfast continued on normally…or whatever normal was for this group of people. The ship announced their arrival at Labadee, and half an hour later, the six were in line for a boat to shore.

"What's taking so long!" Rikku asked rather impatiently.

"Rikku, we've only been her for five minutes…" Tidus told her.

"Yeah-well…it seems like it's been hours!" Rikku then clarified.

"C'mon, I've got an idea," Gippal then said, grabbing Rikku's fidgety hand.

"No thanks, I think we'd rather stay on the good side of security," Paine turned him down. Yuna began to follow Gippal, and Paine's eyes widened. "Where are you going?" She asked her, quite surprised at her behavior. Yuna just looked back and smirked. Tidus was about to go, but Baralai stopped him with the shaking of his head. A moment later, the three were closer to the security clearance. They noticed the boat right through the door, and _somehow_, Gippal, Rikku, and Yuna had managed to get on! Baralai just stared with widened eyes, as Gippal smirked back and them and waved.

"Buh-bye!" Rikku called back at the other three. Yuna was proud of herself. She was always doing the _right thing_. It was nice to be _bad_. The boat parted from the plank, and took off towards the show. She winked back at Tidus, but it was a sweet wink.

By the time Baralai, Paine, and Tidus had arrived, the other three were sprawled out on towels on the white sand, each in their bathing suits.

"I hope you guys get in trouble," Paine said disapprovingly, folding her arms.

"Ah, you're just mad because you didn't come with us!" Gippal exclaimed, smirking. They all knew he was right, but Baralai and Paine weren't about to say anything.

"Oh, c'mon! We're not here to argue, let's have some fun!" Yuna then exclaimed, rising to her feet with a wide smile. Tidus was absolutely hypnotized. She was wearing a baby blue bikini, and the sun struck her olive skin as a compliment. She took off into the beach, disappearing beneath the surface of the crystal blue water. Tidus immediately reacted. He took of his shirt, running towards the water in his bathing suit and diving in headfirst. Yuna swam through the shore currents with a wide grin, enjoying the fantastic sensation of the water. She looked back to see Tidus, quickly gaining on her. It was clear to her he played some sort of water sport. She broke through the surface, quickly followed by Tidus. They stared into each other's eyes with grins.

Rikku giggled at the two, then pulling Gippal onto his feet and leading him to the water. Baralai reached into the small bag he had brought, pulling out a volleyball and bouncing it in his hands.

"Let's go," He directed at Paine with a smile.

"I'd rather not…" Paine simply told him, lying down on her own towel. Baralai looked back at the others; they were all motioning for him to come. He hurled the volleyball in their direction, noting that Tidus caught it with ease. He gave them an expression of "go ahead without me", laying down beside Paine.

"Alright, game on!" Rikku egged on, grabbing her boyfriend to claim him as her partner. They began to play, and all of their characters could be shown through the way they played. Yuna was as giving as possible, making sure she didn't come off as a ball hog, or a showoff. Tidus took the shots Yuna set up for him, making great spikes on Gippal's side. Gippal was trying so hard to _look cool_. He had an eagerly competitive soul. Rikku was just out there to have fun, and she couldn't have cared less if she won or lost.

After half an hour of do-over's and rematches, the game ended. "Game, us!" Tidus announced proudly, high-fiving the equally excited Yuna. They headed back towards the shore, ready to explore the rather small land of Labadee.


	10. Temptation and Conflict

**(A/N: Thank you all for your faith in this story.)**

**Chris: This story is simply based on Yuna's point of view. You will occasionally get a few thoughts from other characters, but this is Yuna's story. Just clearing that up.**

**Ochako: Ah well, beaches are a main factor in Caribbean cruises! Sorry if it seems unoriginal, heh…**

**On to chapter ten!**

Standard Disclaimer

The tiny island was more than just a collection of beautiful beaches. Inland, the native people were trying to attract tourists. Some were playing tribal beats with wooden percussions. Rikku and Gippal quickly went ahead to a collection of very small shops. The islanders would take a small piece of land and set up a display of their items. Before Tidus and Yuna continued any closer, Tidus stopped her.

"Just letting you know, unless you are seriously considering buying something, just _keep walking_," He warned her. Yuna lifted an eyebrow. "I've been here before, and if you _touch_ any of these people's items, they will continue to offer you prices until you pay, or break down and cry," He continued, the last bit being a joke. Yuna laughed at him, clearly underestimating his warning.

"They can't be _all_ that bad," Yuna replied, obviously disbelieving.

"Well, I'll let you see for yourself," Tidus then said with a smirk.

As they neared the shops, Yuna and Tidus caught sight of an islander placing a necklace on Rikku. The blonde giggled at the compliments she received from the islander, admiring the necklace. Gippal nodded, but they could tell he was completely against the idea. The islander must've told him a price, because Gippal's eyes widened in horror and a few obscenities were heard. Baralai and Paine were nowhere to be seen.

When Tidus and Yuna had reached a distance of five feet from the shops, they were virtually _swarmed_. The islanders were motioning towards their shops, all speaking their broken English at once and making it near impossible to understand them. "No, thank you," Yuna found herself politely repeating. Within minutes, the two had actually made their way through the small bazaar. Tidus shrugged with an expression of "it wasn't too bad that time", and they made their way to an empty hammock by the beach. They sat at opposite sides, staring into each other's eyes with a smile.

"So tell me about yourself, Yuna," Tidus began, inviting Yuna to share her past with him. She told him her story, consisting of the more important events in her life. They must've gone on for hours, because they finished their conversation just as the sun met the horizon. They were both equally astonished by one another. The deepness of their conversation had left Yuna feeling so…different. Her stomach had tied in knots, and her heartbeat was rapid. She looked down for only a moment, and when she looked back up she noticed Tidus slowly moving closer to her. Yuna slowly moved in, completely led by her heart as opposed to her realist mind.

"Hey lovebirds!" Came Gippal's loud voice.

"Yunie, let's go! The boat's leaving in ten minutes!" Rikku then shouted over at them. The awkwardness of that moment could be cut through with a knife…

Yuna quickly leaped off of the hammock, running in Rikku's direction.

Immediately after another casual dinner, Yuna led Rikku and Paine to the bow end of the ship. They took the lift up to the deck, and Rikku's patience ran thin.

"Where're we _going_, Yunie?" Rikku asked her anxiously. The doors spread and the girls walked out.

"I found this place yesterday during the morning," Yuna told them as they approached the entrance to the arcade. Rikku leaped with joy, running into the arcade without another word.

Paine sighed, then muttering the word, "kids." Yuna shrugged at her with a grin.

"It could be…interesting," Yuna anticipated.

"Whatever," Paine simply replied, walking into the arcade calmly. Yuna quickly followed them.

The room was full of loud, video-game-like noises, among other things. There were younger kids scattered all over the place, obviously hyped up on sugar. There was one particular little boy, and his voice was accompanied with a very heavy English accent.

"Well aren't you just _adorable_," Rikku commented as she approached the little boy.

"Wot? Step off, _wench_," He told her, almost instantly disappearing into a crowd of children. Rikku just stood there, wondering whether a five-year old had just insulted her…

"Kids are cruel…" She muttered to Yuna and Paine, hanging her head.

"You're telling us…we have to hang out with _you_ all day," Paine joked with a serious expression.

"Hey! Leave me alone," Rikku replied, folding her arms. Suddenly, a pink teddy bear in the crane-game caught her attention. She lit up, running towards it.

"She'll be there for a while," Paine realistically told Yuna, shaking her head. Yuna nodded after exhaling a laugh. They both walked to the other end, were apparently passengers could exit onto a roofed part of the deck. Then, they saw it…

It was Tidus, and he was leaning against the railing rather calmly, having a conversation with…her…

"Gabriella," Yuna muttered under her breath. "No…" She then whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. Gabriella flirted rather obviously with Tidus, being very touchy and what not.

"I'm sure there's some logical reasoning behind this, Yuna," Paine assured her, taking a step closer to the glass doors. "If not, we'll kick her ass together," She then attempted to comfort Yuna.

"Let's just go…" Yuna gave up rather quickly. She knew the risks, yet she allowed herself to fall for this boy.

"Give me two seconds," Paine then told her, walking through the doors and approaching Tidus and Gabriella. Yuna watched as words were spoken, and Tidus looked rather ashamed. Paine suddenly turned to Gabriella, and she noticed a very threatening expression on Paine's face. Gabriella looked a little shocked, but she kept her attitude. Paine turned and walked back inside, quickly followed by Tidus. Yuna was gone…

Meanwhile, Yuna had slipped away and was now at the secret spot. She sat down on one of the sunbathing chairs, wrapping her arms around herself as her eyes welled up with tears. The sound of a person ascending the stairs was heard, and she quickly wiped her eyes. _Oh no…_

"Well, if it isn't the bitch," Gabriella actually acknowledged Yuna's presence. Yuna stood, turning to walk away.

"Go ahead and walk away. I'll make sure Tidus never talks to you again. He'll be too wrapped around my finger," Gabriella continued to taunt. Yuna clenched her fists, turning back to face the girl.

"You're not worth my time," Yuna simply told her, then turning away and leaving. She found another abandoned area, another lounge area on the opposite side of the ship, and she stayed there…


	11. A Question of Faith

Standard Disclaimer

"Excuse me, miss?"

Yuna stirred. Her eyelids parted, and she was horribly confused. She had fallen asleep in the lounge area, and the sky was now stormy and dark. Standing in front of her lounge chair was a security guard.

"I thought you might like to go back to your room. You certainly don't want to get caught in the rain that's coming," He told her. Yuna sat up, nodding at the man and rubbing her eyes.

"Thank you," She replied, standing and walking back to the main deck. She didn't really feel like going to sleep, so she just lingered by the railing. There was the sound of thunder, and lightning struck in the horizon. It was majestic, in a way, and Yuna kept watching. Even as the rain began to fall heavily, Yuna continued to watch. The world around her was nothing. Her thoughts remained on the pattern of lightning bolts in the far distance.

"Yuna!"

Everything snapped back at the sound of his voice. She jolted around, only to stop herself from frowning. It was Tidus. "Everyone's been really worried about you. Especially…me," He told her, expecting some sort of explanation for her disappearance.

"Sorry…" Yuna began, then narrowing her eyebrows, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Tidus simply questioned.

"You flirt with me, and you make yourself seem completely interested in me. Then you go behind my back and flirt with that _monster_. You men are all alike," She angrily told him, then turning away from him. For that moment, there was nothing but silence. She then felt the warmth of his body right behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her. She had been so cold…it was so nice…

"Get off me!" She shouted, pulling his arms off of her and starting to walk away. Tidus then grabbed her forearm.

"You have to listen. I was talking to her, and I guess I come off as flirting even when I don't intend to. I have no interest in Gabriella, Yuna," He told her, then releasing her arm, "If you want to walk away now and never talk to me again…I guess I can understand. But I don't want you to…I really don't."

"He's just being nice, Yuna, you really should know better," It was Gabriella, and apparently she had only heard the second half of his sentence. She walked in between Yuna and Tidus, sneering at Yuna. "Have a nice cruise…not," She then concluded, expecting Yuna to walk away.

"UGH!"

Gabriella was on the ground, and Yuna lowered her fist with a glare. She turned away from both of them, storming towards the entrance. Tidus watched as Yuna walked away, and he completely lost himself. He felt miserable. The girl of his dreams had completely walked in and out of his life in moments.

"Help me up!" Gabriella commanded, expecting Tidus to do so. Tidus expected a pretty bad bruise on her eye for the rest of the cruise. That hardly did justice to her cruelty…

"I'm _not_ your dog," He told her, shaking his head at her and walking in the same direction Yuna had...

Yuna arrived at her door, using her keycard and entering.

"Yuna!" Paine and Rikku called in unison.

"I heard what Tidus was doing with that crazy girl," Rikku informed her, shaking her head in disapproval. Paine noticed the redness on Yuna's knuckles, considering they were still clenched.

"What happened?" Paine asked her with a lifted eyebrow, motioning toward her hand.

"Gabriella pushed me too far…" Yuna simply answered.

"Yunie…" Rikku began as if in disappointment, "I am _so_ proud of you!"

"That Gabriella girl had it coming…" Paine supported Yuna as well.

"I want to take a shower," Yuna told them sadly, walking into the bathroom with her nightclothes and locking the door.

"She seems so _sad_," Rikku commented, frowning.

"She got really close to Tidus. It's a risk people take when going into relationships. That's why I don't bother," Paine preached, folding her arms.

"Oh please!" Rikku replied in disbelief.

"Oh please what?"

"You know you have a crush on Baralai!" Rikku threw the reality into Paine's face.

"I _do not_," Paine denied, turning away.

"Liar! You always turn away from people when you lie to them!" Rikku argued. Paine jolted back around.

"Don't give me that!" Paine raised her voice, glaring at Rikku. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door.

"Uh-oh," Rikku commented. They both _knew_ who it was. Paine walked to the door, turning the knob and slightly opening it.

"Look, I really need to talk to Yuna," Tidus told Paine.

"I don't think she really _wants_ to see you right now…" Paine informed him honestly.

"Listen, I just need her to hear me out," He persevered.

"Tidus, it's midnight. Go get some sleep," Paine refused, turning him away.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her," Tidus then finalized.

"Good night, Tidus," Paine concluded, closing the door.

"I'm sitting _right_ _here_!" Tidus shouted from outside. Paine turned to Rikku, rolling her eyes and making her way towards her bed.

"We might as well let him talk to her! We might be wrong about this, Paine," Rikku reasoned, starting towards the door. Paine shook her head in disapproval, but she let Rikku open the door.

"C'mon in…" Rikku tried to sound menacing. It never worked…

Yuna had changed into her night clothing, and she stared blankly in the mirror. The sink water ran down, tracing lines on Yuna's hands. She scooped a handful of water, chucking it at her reflection.

"_What's wrong with you! I **told**_ _you not to get attached…I told you!_" She mentally scolded herself. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.

"How're you holdin' up in there, Yunie?" Rikku called from outside. This startled Yuna, and she wiped away her tears.

"Fine," She simply mumbled, then noticing the new person in the room.

"Yuna, you _have _to know. I only care about you, right now. I realize you probably don't trust me right now, but all I can do is tell you how sorry I am," He began without hesitating.

"Look," Yuna began with a sniff, "I just need my space to think. Please…just go." Tidus didn't say another word. He just nodded to her, walking towards and out through the door. Before closing her eyes to sigh, Yuna noticed Paine giving Rikku an "I told you" expression. She walked over to her bed, dropping down and burying her face in her pillow.

"Good night, Yuna," Paine said softly, feeling sympathy for her friend.

"Talk to you tomorrow, okie dokie?" Rikku then asked her rhetorically. They turned off the lights, and Yuna slipped away into unconsciousness…


	12. Chasing Yuna

**(A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, you don't know how much I appreciate it!)**

Standard Disclaimer (I also do not own the song in this fiction, "This is how a Heart Breaks" by Rob Thomas)

The next day on board the voyager seemed to be one of the most depressing ones. Tidus spent his afternoon on the deck, sitting on the ground and letting his legs hang from in between the railings. He sighed, scanning the deck for any familiar figures. Gippal and Baralai had gone to explore Puerto Rico, the next island, leaving him to dwell in his pain.

"We're not going to have a bad vacation just because of you," He recalled Gippal saying as they left the room, "see ya later."

"_Some friends they are_," Tidus thought to himself, then pulling his legs back onboard. He stood, about to go explore the deck a little more thoroughly. He took one look back down over the railing, and he gasped.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were walking out of the ship's plank, Yuna and Paine with their suitcases. They quickly hailed a cab, and Yuna and Paine gave Rikku tight embraces.

Earlier that day… 

"Yunie, are you _sure _about this?" Rikku asked Yuna as she packed her suitcase neatly.

"I can't enjoy myself on this cruise knowing he's here. It's just too much to take," Yuna explained, zipping her suitcase shut.

"I'm going with you," Paine suddenly told her, her suitcase already packed.

"No, Paine, I want you two to enjoy yourselves," Yuna protested, moving her bag by the door.

"I'd rather be comfortable knowing you weren't all alone at home," Paine told her honestly, not even making it negotiable.

"Hey, I'm going to be all alone!" Rikku told them, frowning. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I'm going to be all alone!" She repeated, anticipating the possibilities.

"I figured you would enjoy that," Paine told her, smirking.

"Just be careful, Rikku. Take care of yourself," Yuna wanted to make sure Rikku would be all right.

"Ah, don't worry so much, Yunie! I'll be _fine_," Rikku attempted to reassure her. Neither of the other girls believed her, of course. The three made their way towards the deck below, followed closely by an annoying staff member.

"We're _really_ sorry for the inconvenience, are you sure you won't stay?" She continued to pester, following the girls closely.

"Listen, we already told you it wasn't your fault. We just need to go," Paine finalized, leading the girls down the ramp. She quickly hailed a cab, opening the trunk and placing her and Yuna's bags inside.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Rikku told them, giving each of them a huge hug.

"I'll miss you too, Rikku, have a nice trip," Yuna replied, entering the back seat.

"See you when you get back, Rikku," Paine assured her, sitting next to Yuna.

Meanwhile… 

Tidus ran down the stairs faster than he had ever before! He made his way from the top deck, deck twelve, to the very bottom,deck one, in five minutes. It was the most tiring thing he had ever done before. His legs burned in agony, as he panted in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Rikku!" He shouted at the sight of the returning blonde.

"Oh, hi Tidus! Wait- I mean…what're _you_ doing here?" She snarled in a pathetic attempt.

"Whe-Where're Yuna and Paine going?" He asked her, trying to catch his breath.

"They're going to the airport and then back home. You hurt Yuna's feelings too much," Rikku told him realistically, walking past him. Tidus' heart sunk quicker than the Titanic. His eyes widened, and his mind raced for a plan. He took off out of the ship, running towards the road and quickly motioning for a Cab. A smaller cab pulled up next to him, and he quickly got in.

"The airport, quick!" Tidus ordered quickly, forgetting about anything else. The cab took off rather quickly, and the driver concentrated on the road with perfection.

"Any particular reason I should be speeding?" He asked him curiously, smirking.

"The girl of my dreams is going to leave," Tidus simply told him, and the driver nodded.

"Hold on," The driver said confidently, then flooring the gas pedal. As he narrowly avoided other cars, the driver turned on the radio. "Ooh, this is my jam!" He shouted, turning the knob sharply to the right.

_Don't you wanna go for a ride_

_Just keep your hands inside_

_And make the most out of life_

_Now don't you take it for granted_

Tidus gasped as the driver narrowly squeezed between two eighteen wheelers on the freeway. The airport clearly wasn't far, because Tidus could make out the large building just in the distance.

_Life is like a mean machine_

_It made a mess outta me_

_It left me caught between_

_Like an angry dream I was stranded_

_And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake_

_And I don't know how much more I can take._

He swerved across the lanes in a perilous move, speeding down "Exit 28" with a whooping noise. Tidus lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Have you done this _before_?" He asked him above the music. The driver, wide with a grin, looked over at him.

_This is it now_

_Everybody get down_

_This is all I can take_

_This is how a heart breaks_

_You take a hit now you feel it break down_

_Make you stay wide-awake_

_This is how a heart breaks_

"Of course not!" He told him, swerving to the left and pulling up by the "Departure terminals." "Which one is she at?" He asked her, looking at the approaching signs.

"I-I don't know, I'll have to just check them all!" Tidus shouted, causing the cab to come to a jolting stop. The driver calmly turned to him with a grin.

"That'll be eleven dollars and fourteen cents," He said sweetly, awaiting his payment. Tidus dug into his pockets pulling out a few dollars. He groaned. "Oh just go…" The driver told him with a sigh. Tidus gave him the small amount of money he had, thanking him repeatedly and running into the terminal. The driver sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "The next Romeo is crap out of luck," He muttered, driving away.

_Don't you wanna go for a ride_

_Down to the other side_

_Feels so good you could cry_

_Now won't you do what I told you_

_I remember when you used to be shy_

_Yeah, once we were so fine_

_You and I, why you gotta make it so hard on me_

_And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake_

_And I'm running but you're getting away_

Tidus sprinted into the airport at full speed, his orbs flashing left and right in a desperate attempt to find Yuna. He ran down the entire row, becoming more desperate with every step. She was absolutely nowhere to be found…was she gone? He closed his eyes, collapsing onto his knees…


	13. From Suffering to Strength

(A/N at the bottom )

Standard Disclaimer

Tidus was ready to give up. He could search every single plane that was about to leave, but he had no way of even getting past security. It seemed absolutely hopeless. He got to his feet, ignoring the stares of people around him. Nothing really mattered to him, anymore. When he turned around, he gasped…

"Tidus?" Just hearing her voice brought waves of warmth into his body.

"Yuna!" He called her name in return, noting the confused expression on her face. "I-I can't let you leave," He told her, his mind racing in an attempt to find his words.

"Tidus, I just can't go back on that cruise and be all happy again. I'm mad at myself. I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with anyone, and I did. I really can't blame you…" Yuna explained sincerely, trying to escape her worries.

"That's the thing, Yuna, you can't _control_ love. I know it sounds naïve, but you have to know…I'm in love with you," And just with those five words, Tidus had completely thrown himself into vulnerability. Their eyes had locked together, and Yuna was absolutely shocked. Despite the fact that Yuna was completely still, her mind raced at a million miles per hour. There was nothing more striking than hearing those words. She blinked, and began to sob. She was about to drop with weakness, but Tidus quickly caught her, bringing her to her feet.

"I'm in love with you…too," Yuna admitted, bowing her head. She felt as if she was giving up everything she believed in. Suddenly, Tidus used his index finger to gently push her chin back up.

"Never hide your face, Yuna," Tidus told her, causing her to give him a weak grin. As a tear ran down her cheek, the two's faces came closer together. Yuna was absolutely nervous, but when her lips met Tidus', it was magic. The gentleness of the kiss was magnificent, and they seemed to have trouble pulling away. It was the same warmth Yuna had felt on that first dream before the ship. Realizing this, she pulled away gently. They exchanged pleasant grins.

"Well I'm glad you two are happy again, but what're we going to do with these plane tickets?" Paine suddenly appeared from the lengthy line she was just in, smirking. Tidus and Yuna turned to face her, both laughing a bit…

There was nothing to the air besides the wonderful smell of the ocean and the swift breeze carrying it. Beyond the railing on the deck of the Voyager of the Seas, there was nothing but the bright blue ocean, extending to meet the cyan sky at the horizon. Six people stood, divided into couples, staring out at the ocean in a trance-like state. Rikku and Gippal stood on the far left, Rikku gently tracing patterns on Gippal's bare chest. Paine and Baralai stood on the far right, Paine folding her arms as Baralai wrapped his arms around her waist. Finally, just in the middle, were Yuna and Tidus. They were both embracing one another, looking out at the ocean with grins on their faces. They would occasionally catch each other's glance at one another, and kiss gently.

It seemed as though nothing could ever go wrong. Gabriella now stood at the secret spot of loneliness, watching the three couples with a giant frown and a pack of ice over her bruised eye. Leblanc, Ormi, and Logos were in the temporary brig. Leblanc paced back and forth, worrying with a glare. Ormi stood at the bars, running a plastic cup back and forth along them. Logos sat on the bed, his arms folded and his tolerance for Ormi growing thin. The obnoxious Cruise Director Becky was now "directing" on crutches, her leg left having broken in a rather strange…accident…

As the sun met the horizon, the beautiful, majestic Voyager of the Seas sailed off into it…

Epilogue 

A good seven months had passed since the Voyager, and everyone was at peace. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were still roommates, although there had been a change. Yuna was in the kitchen of their new, three-bedroom apartment, fiddling around with different foods, pans, and appliances.

"Hey Yunie, is it ready yet? I'm _starving_!" Rikku called from the table, pounding lightly on the well-set table. Paine sat next to Rikku, her arms folded and her legs crossed.

"Almost there!" Yuna quickly called back, dashing a bit of salt in one of the cooking pans. She slid on her oven mitts, opening the oven and enjoying the wonderful aroma as she pulled out the tray. A wonderfully cooked turkey radiated its scent through the main room, and Rikku was the first to react.

"Mmm, I can't wait!" Rikku exclaimed, licking her lips.

"You're going to have to!" Yuna called back with a tooth-filled grin. As if on cue, the front door swung open.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called out jokingly, causing Yuna to laugh. Tidus approached his girlfriend, kissing her passionately and then commenting on the wonderful fragrance. Yuna motioned him towards the table, and he complied. As she walked out into the dining table, she smiled at the group brightly. She was impressed with her own cooking, for once. They conversed into the night, their apartment full of laughter and rejoice. It was truly what Yuna had always wanted. A home full of friends, a wonderful boyfriend, and a delicious Thanksgiving dinner. She finally felt…complete…

**(A/N: I just want to take this opportunity to thank all of my faithful readers for taking the time to read my stories. You don't know how much I appreciate your opinions and your support. This is truly one of my favorite stories so far, and you have all helped me to feel that way. Thank you very much!)**

**-Jahiro**


	14. A Final Journal Entry

Standard Disclaimer

_April 24th_

_  
Dear Diary,_

_The cruise was magnificent. If I went back in time, I would do it all over exactly the same way. We're all a little depressed about leaving, but at least I got to take something new home ;-) Tidus moved out of Gippal and Baralai's apartment, realizing their false friendship after a few…choice…events. Rikku and Paine didn't even speak to them afterwards, and the last I heard, Gippal was Gabriella's new pet…what a shame. Rikku didn't take it too badly. She likes to bounce back. Plus, that eye patch was starting to get on **all** of our nerves. Baralai could've been a decent guy, but he chose to side with Gippal. Turns out Paine didn't like him as much as I thought she did. But what's really important to me now is my new relationship. I couldn't feel any better knowing I get to wake up every morning to Tidus. He's so fantastic. Rikku and Paine constantly tell me to stop talking about him. Do I really do it **that much**? Whether or not I do, he's worth it. I hope our relationship is a strong one, and I know we'll work together through whatever we encounter. He promised me. "I'll always be by your side," He told me. Some say talk is cheap, but I truly don't believe them. Especially when his eyes say it. I've decided to start a new diary, considering this one is full after this final entry. I'll title them Pre-Voyager, and Post-Voyager. It really changed my life that much! Oh no, I think Rikku broke something! Good-bye, my friend!_

_No longer alone, Yuna_


End file.
